Amatoxins are cyclic peptides composed of 8 amino acids. They can be isolated from Amanita phalloides mushrooms or prepared synthetically. Amatoxins specifically inhibit the DNA-dependent RNA polymerase II of mammalian cells, and thereby also the transcription and protein biosynthesis of the affected cells. Inhibition of transcription in a cell causes stop of growth and proliferation. Though not covalently bound, the complex between amanitin and RNA-polymerase II is very tight (KD=3 nM). Dissociation of amanitin from the enzyme is a very slow process, thus making recovery of an affected cell unlikely. When the inhibition of transcription lasts too long, the cell will undergo programmed cell death (apoptosis).
The use of amatoxins as cytotoxic moieties for tumour therapy had already been explored in 1981 by coupling an anti-Thy 1.2 antibody to α-amanitin using a linker attached to the indole ring of Trp (amino acid 4; see FIG. 1) via diazotation (Davis & Preston, Science 1981, 213, 1385-1388).
Patent application EP 1 859 811 A1 (published Nov. 28, 2007) described conjugates, in which the γ C-atom of amatoxin amino acid 1 of β-amanitin was directly coupled, i.e. without a linker structure, to albumin or to monoclonal antibody HEA125, OKT3, or PA-1. Furthermore, the inhibitory effect of these conjugates on the proliferation of breast cancer cells (MCF-7), Burkitt's lymphoma cells (Raji), and T-lymphoma cells (Jurkat) was shown. The use of linkers was suggested, including linkers comprising elements such as amide, ester, ether, thioether, disulfide, urea, thiourea, hydrocarbon moieties and the like, but no such constructs were actually shown, and no more details, such as attachment sites on the Amatoxins, were provided.
It is known that amatoxins are relatively non-toxic when coupled to large biomolecule carriers, such as antibody molecules, and that they exert their cytotoxic activity only after the biomolecule carrier is cleaved off. In light of the toxicity of amatoxins, particularly for liver cells, it is of outmost importance that amatoxin conjugates for targeted tumour therapy remain highly stable after administration in plasma, and that the release of the amatoxin occurs after internalization in the target cells. In this context, minor improvements of the conjugate stability may have drastic consequences for the therapeutic window and the safety of the amatoxin conjugates for therapeutic approaches.